


Evening Star, Morning Star

by Harukami



Category: The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you will not serve man, mislead man instead.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 4, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Star, Morning Star

He sits on a beach, somewhere in the Mediterranean. The sand is warm under him, and he watches the sky.

At night, there's a star that shines first and brightest. They call it the evening star, and once upon a time it was also called Hesperos. It was a holy star, from which the church took the term 'vespers' for the evening prayers - the prayers made when the star rose at night. Now, of course, people know it is the planet they also called Venus.

In the morning, there's a star that lingers longest and most brightly. They call it the morning star, and once, it was considered to be Lucifer, lingering over the earth, his domain as the dominus telluris, the lord of the earth who ruled there after heaven threw him out for his offence. Now, of course, people know it is the planet they also called Venus.

He watches it, and eventually, he smirks, picks up a small pebble from beside him, and tosses it in the air, so that it crosses the path of the star. "Good show, old father," he murmurs, and smiles. "But there, at least, I win."


End file.
